Problem: $gh - 3gi - 8g - 3 = h + 5$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $gh - 3gi - 8g - {3} = h + {5}$ $gh - 3gi - 8g = h + {8}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $1{g}h - 3{g}i - 8{g} = h + 8$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( h - 3i - 8 \right) = h + 8$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( {h - 3i - 8} \right) = h + 8$ $g = \dfrac{ h + 8 }{ {h - 3i - 8} }$